Magic Ink
*Cruella De Vil † *Cruella De Vil (Wish Realm) *Regina Mills |usedby = Authors **Henry Mills **Isaac Heller *Henry (Wish Realm) *Cruella De Vil † |usedon = Authors' Books **''Heroes and Villains'' Book **''Once Upon a Time'' Book **[[Underworld Once Upon a Time (Book)|Underworld Once Upon a Time Book]] *Cruella De Vil † *Murray's Club paper |usedfor = Recording stories Writing something into existence |firstappearance = Pilot |latestappearance =Homecoming |latestmention = Leaving Storybrooke }} Magic Ink is a magical substance featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. Description The ink is enchanted with magic, though it can also be made from the blood of a person who sacrificed themselves heroically for someone else. When a special pen is dipped in the ink, the pen can be used to record people's stories and to write something into existence. The pen and the ink can be used to rewrite someone's story, but the ink must be infused with the Savior's darkness in order to do so. Isaac states that they can also change the past, but only a past they have created. They can also change people's memories by creating a past in their minds. History Sometime after this, Isaac abuses his role as Author by manipulating the Apprentice into infusing Maleficent's child with darkness and banishing the baby to another realm. While Isaac is in the midst of writing in a storybook, the Apprentice confronts him about his meddling, to which the Author casually remarks that it made for a better story. Deeming him corrupt and unworthy of being an Author, the Apprentice formally asks Isaac to forfeit the pen, before banishing him into the book. }} Isaac finishes writing the story and concludes the storybook with the words, "The end". As result, a bright flash fills Storybrooke and everyone, aside from Henry, is whisked into Heroes and Villains, where they have alternate lives. Henry unexpectedly harnesses the power of the pen becoming the next Author. Isaac warns him that without ink, Henry isn't writing anything, and Emma suggests using her blood, since it was supposed to work last time. Henry reminds his mother that she is no longer the Savior in this reality, and says that in this world, they don't need a dark Savior, they need a light one. By using Regina's blood as the ink, he undoes all of Isaac's villainous work and reverts everything back to normal. }} Without being conscious of when or how it happens, Henry records a new story with the pen and the ink, which tells of Mary Margaret and David's plans to contact their son Neal in Storybrooke. Later, he records another story under the same mysterious circumstances, with this story revealing baby Neal received his parents' message to him. Sometime later, Henry masters the pen and the ink and is able to write new stories, without having it happen without his knowledge. After Ruby finds true love with Dorothy and Snow returns home to her son, he records both stories. Before leaving the Underworld for home, Henry helps Underbrooke's residents move on by using the pen and the ink to reveal their unfinished businesses. He later leaves behind many of these written stories in the storybook. Fed up with how magic has ruined his family's lives, Henry enlists Violet Morgan to join him on a mission to erase magic for good. By using the pen and the ink, he steals a piece of the Olympian Crystal, with the intention of destroying it because it contains all of Storybrooke's magic. Some time later, Henry reconciles with with Regina's serum counterpart and helps to write her happy ending by using the pen and the ink to send her to a place where she can have a fresh start in life. }} Appearances Note: Archive denotes archive footage. Category:Items Category:Magic Category:Elements with Wish Realm Versions